


what the fuck did I do that for

by canufeelthemagictonightnothatscazitgone



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonightnothatscazitgone/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonightnothatscazitgone
Summary: this is a continuation of the last episode of season one from amity's prospective/luz's prospective *warning this is a fanfic I made a year ago and it does not define my writing skills this is a non edited fanfic so if that bothers you it's fine just don't read it*
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

The birds were chirping and the sun was beating down on Amity’s face but all she felt was cold and emptiness her foot was in pain but she didn’t care all she cared about at the moment was getting to the owl house. She was out of breath but she knew if she stopped for a break she may never get up because of her leg or her grief she didn’t know which one would take her first. As she ran she wanted to cry but no tears came to her eyes. She felt as her world had smashed to millions of pieces right in front of her. She thought that to some extent it was her fault, she should have been there if she wasn’t so careless and hadn’t broken her leg in that grugbie match she would have gone on that field trip and could have saved Luz,Luz how could she have been so weak to tell Luz she liked her before this maybe she might of had a chance maybe just maybe she could have had her happily ever after even if it was just for a little and even if Luz didn’t feel the same way she would never abandon her right? She couldn’t bear that thought at the moment, it was just too much, so she pushed the thought down in her mind until it was gone.

At the owl house Luz,King,Eda,and Lith were in shock. Eda could not forgive Lith for what she had done to her and if she was not her own blood and had not just saved her from the emperor Eda would have ripped her sister’s head off at that moment. Eda went to the kitchen to make everyone some tea ,after she finished she took her time puting the honey lemon smelling tea into 4 cups and bringing them to the coffee table in the main room. Everyone was sitting on the couch. Luz thought it was ages before someone spoke up, it was king “what do we do now?” king asked “well I for one think we should discuss what Lith is going to do to pay for rent?” Eda said with no emotion “what do you mean dear sister?”Lith said “first off I have no sister second did you think I will let you live here without the proper payment?” that shattered Lith and for some reason Luz to. Luz suddenly had an idea “why don’t you two go out for a stroll to figure it out” Luz said thoughtfully “no I refuse to be seen in public with her” Eda said bitterly expecting Lith to say something along the lines of “I think it’s the opposite dear sister” but she didn’t instead Lith said “I think that's a fine idea”. Luz pushed them out the door “come back when you two have made an agreement” she shouted out the door, then she turned to King “go watch them and make sure they stay out of trouble” she demanded “yes mam” King said as he walked out the door.

About an hour later Amity arrived at the owl house's door. Since she left right after she saw Luz on tv she didn’t know if Luz had made it out alive she hoped she had with all of her strength she pushed open the door. Luz was sitting on the couch as soon as Amity saw Luz she collapsed on the floor a small sigh of relief escaped her lips before she fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she heard was Luz’s voice calling her name. When she woke up she was in Luz’s lap before Amity could stop herself she kissed Luz it was just as amazing as she thought it would be maybe even better, then she came to her senses she pulled away from Luz as fast as she had could and went red covering her face with her hands and started rambling about how sorry she was but Luz didn’t here her she was just in shock “did that really just happen did Amity really just do what I think she did what the hell just happened did I really just have my first kiss no no I couldn’t have could I why did it feel so good no no no this can’t be happening oh my fucking god I just had my first fucking kiss and it was with Amity who about a month ago had hated my guts what the literal hell” Luz thought and then she didn’t no why but she kissed Amity again, Amity who was still rambling about how sorry she was when this happened was completely caught of gard and for a moment was confused about what just happened she finlay was aware of what was happening turned bright red, but as she kissed Luz back she became relived all of the stress was gone from her body and she was on cloud nine. Just then the door flew open as and Eda held King in one of her hands against his will as she walked in “Luz how dare you-” she stopped talking when she saw Amity and Luz “you fox” she said playfully Amity and Luz pulled apart both red in the face Lith just stood at the door in shock “we were gone for less than a hour and you guys are already making out” Eda said playfully “I am so sorry miss I was just worried so I walked here to see if you guys were ok and” Amity was cut off buy Luz “you walked here on a broken foot from your house that's like 10 miles no wonder you past out“ Luz said worriedly “wow I suspected you liked her after grom but I was wrong you don’t just like her your head over heels in love with her” Eda said shocked to Amity, Luz’s face turned into a tomato “so how long have you to been together” Eda asked “well um I kinda kissed her when I was still in a trance from fainting and then um I was apologising and she kinda kissed me again”Amity explained very awkwardly to Eda “ ha you tigers” Eda laughed “but if you hurt her I will break every bone in your body am I clear” Eda threatened “yes miss” Amity said very scared “you two upstares now” Eda said

“Um well that just happened” Luz said as she realized the events that just happened “so that wasn't a dream” Luz said “no i’ve had dreams of kissing you before and it’s never like that” Amity said, Luz’s face got redder ,Amity realized what she had just said and became even redder than Luz “I am so sor-” Amity started to say “So was it as good as you imagined” Luz said flirtily and cut Amity off “fuck you” Amity said playfully “please do” Luz said in a playfully flirty manner back Amity turned a very dark shade of red and so did Luz as she realized what she had just said “only if you want me to” Amity said as she winked at Luz playfuly, then they both burst out laughing until they couldn’t laugh anymore then Amity’s face turned cold “Luz what are we”Luz turned around so she could face Amity “I don’t know I mean I like you and your a really good kisser I mean I think was my first kiss but I don’t know if I really can date right now because I know in my heart that I have to go back to earth and I don’t want to leave you alone if were dating but I do no that I really really like you alot maybe friends with benefits at least for the time being” Luz said flatly “ok but what do we tell Eda?” Amity asked “we tell her the truth” Luz said with no emotion “no she would kill me how about we tell her we're just friends for the time being it’s not technically lying” Amity said “ok fine with me” Luz said as she shrugged 

“So are you two like a thing now” Eda asked mockingly as they walked down the stairs “no were just still friends we both decided it’s for the best at least for now” Amity explained with a sad tone that she tried to hide “that's the most adult thing i've ever heard of in my life but remember your still kids and you don’t always have to be so adult” Eda said with a wink “heck I’m an adult and I still act like a kid” Eda said jokingly “I couldn’t agree more Eda you do still act very much like a child” Lith cut in “that's the Lith I know I almost thought you were gone for good” Eda said with a playful grin “you wish” Lith teased back “yay so you guys made up” Luz said trying to change the subject “in her dreams” Eda said “ooooooooook I think I’ma head home now bye Luz see you at school” Amity said as she walked out the door “wait let me take you home on owlbert it’s ten miles” Luz said in concerned voice “ok” Amity replied 

When the two girls had gotten outside they hopped on the magic staff and flew into the air there was silence between the both I it was a mix of both awkward and Comfortable at the same time it was only about 5 minutes on a broom Amity told Luz to stop in a clearing about 1 minute away from her house it was covered in the tree’s hiding the two girls from the house and people who live there “do you want me to walk you to your door” Luz asked “NO” Amity practically shouted “um ok?” Luz said puzzled “sorry it’s just complicated” Amity said sadly “well bye” Amity said as she ran home she needed a nap well ran was not the right way to describe what she was doing she was more limping than running really when she arrived at the gates her parents were waiting for her they understandably angry “where the hell were you we were worried sick your supposed to be in bed but we have some good news so you don’t fail we convinced the doctor to let you go to school tomorrow and you can go back to studying for the emperors cuven” Amity's mom said very cheerfully “where the hell were you though and where are your chuches” her dad asked unlike her mom her dad seemed to actually care about her as a person even if it was just a tiny bit “I was at the library when some creep took them and then disappeared so I asked a friend to pick me up and drop me off” Amity lied “well at least she was studying” Amity's mom said “I’m going to lay down” Amity said as she went to her bedroom when she got there she had no choice but to ignailge the pain in her leg she popped two pills in her mouth to ease the pain as she lay down she realized what had just happened first off she had kissed her crush two times second she had been caught by her crush's mother figure and her mentor oh fuck Lith saw shit shit shit she knows my mom fuck and then she remembered Lith was covenless she had lucked out big time and and and oh god she had flirted with Luz who flirted back and then she had gotten rejected sorta but also not it was really confusing she just hoped the twins or her parents never found out 

“So how was Luz” the twins said together it was morning last night was rough and two top it off her siblings were waking her up at two in the goddamn morning “what do you mean” Amity asked sleepaly “we kinda sorta put a chracking spell on you like maybe two no three years ago” her big sister answered “isn’t that dark magic hay wait what the literal fuck this is why mom never fucking loved you or any of us really but that's not the fucking point why the fuck did you do that take it off wait till my father here’s about this” (a little harry potter for ya and your daily dose of memes because why the fuck not and I wanted to ok sorry back to the story) Amity screamed at the twins who were awkwardly standing next to her “well we got scared so we kinda sorta followed you and then when we looked threw the window and we couldn't hear what you were saying and then we saw you and Luz kinda sorta” Edric was cut off by Amity “OK OK I GET IT” she said flustered “WE ARE SO SORRY WE JUST WANTED TO MAKE SHORE YOU WEREN'T DOING DRUGS OR SOMETHING” Emra screamed “NO YOU DON’T GET TO BE MAD AT ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AS BEEN TRACKING ME FOR HOW MANY YEARS AGAIN OH RIGHT 3 AND NOW YOUR GOING TO TELL MOM AND DAD RIGHT TO GET BACK AT ME FORSOMETHING THIS IS THE PART AND TAKE OUT YOUR PHONES TO SHOW SOME SORT OF PICHOIR OF ME AND LUZ AND YOUR GOING TO TRY AND BLACKMAIL ME INTO DOING SOMETHING FOR YOU BUT I DON’T GIVE A SHIT DO WHAT YOU WANT NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE SHE DOESN’T FEEL THE SAME FUCKING WAY JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL AlONE AND IT DOESN”T MATTER IF YOU KEEP THAT SPELL ON ME BECAUSE I’LL JUST BE IN MY ROOM AND I CAN’T DEAL WITH YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW” Amity screamed as loud as she could by now she was crying she had taught herself to silence her cries telling herself that no one likes a loud cryer she had thought it makes you look ugly but tonight she couldn’t stop herself she gave into her sadness it was the self cair she didn’t know she needed “were not here to make fun of you were here to help you” Emra said quietly “with what” Amity asked confused “what do want us to help with” Edric asked simpathicly

After Luz had dropped off Amity she went to her room to think she needed to be alone to process what the hell had just happened it took her a little bit to get in her brain that she was in fact awake how could she not see the signs in front of her now that she looked back it was very clear to her that Amity had liked her for a while and for some reason she didn’t mind that fact at all in fact she kinda liked it even but then she remembered she had to go home in a few weeks even if the portal was destroyed she still would go home probably sooner than later and she just couldn’t bair hurting Amity but what she didn’t realize was she already had a lot Amity was very hurt about Luz’s reapply to what they were because it made her feel as if the only reason Luz wanted to be friends with benefits was because she only thought Amity was a good kisser which was just devastating for her but of course Luz didn’t know this and had thought of that idea because even though she didn’t want to hurt Amity she also knew that if she didn’t do this she wasn’t sure if she could stop herself and that would be a hole mess agggggggggggggggggggggg why was this love thing so confusing then she remembered the rest of the days events Eda had no magic, Lith was the one who cursed her sister and then saved her from the emperor, the only way back to earth and also her mom was destroyed, now Lith lived with us and she was covenless, and Luz was technically a criminal but not yet wanted? She felt so stupid how could she spend all that time thinking about Amity when there was more important things to think about like how to get home her real home to her mouther infact her mom was the only reason she couldn’t stay here and she didn’t want to admit it but she felt like she was happy that the portal was blown up but as soon as that came to her mind though she felt hella gilty because she knew in her heart she would rather stay here than go back home even though she would miss her mom she still had her phone then it hit her like a brick wall she might still have her phone now but soon it will run out of batteries then she will never be able to talk to her mom she knew exactly what she must do but that didn’t make her want to do it anymore than before she had to tell eda before she did it though she was going to need all the help she could get to go through with this


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgot to tell you but this is already on to other websites wadpad and a smaller one that I forget the name of also I got lazy and put all of the rest of the chapters here

Amity got dressed for school it had been about a week since she had last gone to school any other day she would of been happy to go to school but since yesterday she got rejected by her crush who she was still friends with that was the day the universe chose for her to go to school she was also tired from being woken up by her older siblings but she was glad that they had because the three of them cried together bound by there tears even though she was sleepy because it was so early they had awakened her but she knew that if it was any later her parents would of heard them she had fallen asleep on the floor with them she didn’t no how tired she was and when she awoke she was in her bed and her older siblings were gone. As she walked to the door her siblings teased her but she noted that there was a twig of sadness there parents sat at the table and without looking up from the scream paper he said “stop making fun of your little sister for the 1000th time” they immediately stopped but not before Edric could add “sorry mittens” when they all walked out the door the twins immediately they started to apologize saying that it was to keep up the act around are parents they really didn’t mean it Amity thought it was the funniest thing ever and she started to laugh hysterically the twins looked puzzledly “I know ha I could ha tell ha ha ha ha your faces ha ha ha ha right now ha ha ha”she said still laughing then she saw her siblings faces turn from confused to angry “welp gotta go bye” she said as she ran away still laughing she bumped into something.

“Amity I am so sorry” Luz apologized “NO NO NO NO I can’t do this right now I am not ready” Amity thought to herself panicking “hello earth to Amity anyone home?” Luz asked “I I I gotta go see see you later L Luz” Amity managed to stutter out before running as fast as she could “fuck did I do something shit shit shit did I make it awkward internal face pom she probably hates me shit shit shit what do I do now I should have never told her I wanted to be friends with benefits I should have just said friends fuck fuck fuck” Luz thought worriedly “you can’t change the past whats done is done and you can’t change it” Luz in a attempt to calm herself down said out loud “but I can fix it yea yea I’ll just talk to her today after school she goes to her spot in the library yes I think I might just be able to fix this yea yea I can fix I just need some stuff” Luz exclaimed and off she went forgetting she had school completely and her plans(I wish I could do the same sorry I’ll go now after this message the story though not even half of the story is completed has 17035 words so far)

Chapter 3  
Now you probably are wondering what Luz’s plan is and what she is doing in the library but just wait be patient it’s going to be good I have plans and don’t worry these chapters won’t be has long as the first one but it also won’t be as short as the second one I know this because I am writing all the chapters before I post so first off if its bad I can just forget it existed,second If I get bored of writing the story before it’s done I won’t disappoint people who might enjoy this story, third and kind of the main reason is because I can’t find a place to put my stories I have gone on MULTIPLE sites but I still can’t find a place to post this it’s really aggravating really but oh well but I do mean what I said about finishing this first because it sucks when you find a really amazing fanfic’s and they don’t get finished it’s sad really now on with fanfic you go

Part four   
Amity was dreading school her first (abinashion) class was with the human so she decided to skip she had never skipped before so this was a new thing for her she found herself walking into the woods she loved the woods the rainbow trees,the red grass,the blue flowers she loved it all she decided to sit on a pink,blue, and yellow rock to read some azzora 

At the library luz went to the secret room to perform her plan she had gone to the market right before to buy more paper she grabbed her paper and started the long process of making light glyphs she had also brought her Azzora book 7 she pulled out a Azzora blanket and her mini oven and mini fridge she grabbed the rest of her things “Amity will be very VERY surprised by the time I am done with this place” she thought 

Amity looked at her watch shit she was going to be late she had to go to the library to read to kids (at the library) “ok kiddos we are going to read a special book today it’s from the human realm it’s called cinderella once upon a time long long ago there lived a fair maiden but she had a very very ugly stepmother and two very mean stepsisters they made her do all the chores once there was a ball cinderella wanted to go but she didn’t have a dress so she couldn’t but little did she know she had a fairy godmother who gave her a dress but she would” Amity read “oh looks like we are out of time but we will finish tomorrow”Amity said as she waved goodby to the children 

Chapter 5  
As Amity walked she could have sworn that she smelled food? The smell became stronger as she came closer to the romance section it was making her hungry but she ignored it passing it off as her mind playing tricks on her because she was hungry or someone snuck food into the library anyway she paid no attention to it and made her way to her safe space were she could write in her diary and read she could forget about the world about luz about it all and then she remembered she never ate her lunch she could eat it inside it probably wouldn’t be as fancy as the food she was smelling but a turkey and eyeball sandwich will still be good ah she couldn’t wait to be completely alone with her thoughts and books and food she pulled the book that opened the secret room that she and only a few others had seen she had made that room with a spell of course the workers knew that it existed but they never went in as she looked at her secret room it was full of light glifs and there was a fold up table that was covered with a Azzara table cloth and had two fold up chairs on each side on the table there were mash potatoes turkey and gravy and also cinnamon buns there was even a small blue couch with a Azzara blanke sitting on the couch was Luz “LUZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE” Amity asked very VERY surprised “well we never did that Azzara club so I thought we could start now” Luz said in the cutest voice Amity had ever heard she wanted to tell Luz to leave she was trying to get over her for gods sake but she couldn’t it looked like Luz put a lot of efert into this “how the fuck did you get this all in” Amity asked “I put it in my backpack Eda enchanted it so that I could put everything in it” Luz said as she pulled out a normal backpack “ahhhhhhhhh ok but I don’t even have the next book” Amity said “I do we can share but lets eat first I worked all day making this food” Luz said excitedly after they had eaten they cuddled up on the couch and took turns reading and laughing they ended up falling asleep when they were cuddling when Amity woke up she remembered that she was trying to forget about luz not cuddle her she started to get up but luz pulled her back and asked were she was going “I am trying to get over you first you reject me then you cuddle me pick a side do you like me or not and if no leave me alone you keep messing with my emotions I don’t think you understand how much I like you I am so confused I have never felt this feeling before no one has gotten this close to me before and I thought I meant something to you but you keep messing with me and I hate it so if you don’t like me then leave me the fuck alone becase I can’t take this anymore please just just go”Amity screamed “no” Luz said as she looked into Amity’s eyes she grabbed her chin “look at me look at my face I am not going anywhere I don’t know what I am going to do but I don’t want to leave you because Amity I love you I love you so much it hurts I’m in pain whenever I am not with you I would have said it sooner but I didn’t know it but I love so so much and I don’t want to leave you and I don’t want you cry please please don’t cry I just can’t stand it will you be my girlfrie” luz was cut off because Amity leaned in and kissed her it was a light and gentle kiss but it was perfect Amity pulled away “I love you to Luz and yes” Amity whispered and then kissed Luz again this time with more passion about 2 minutes later Luz left with a goofy smile she skipped to the owl house that day her home her real home

Chapter 6  
Ok wow this took me like 2 months to write I am very very proud of this and I really really want to continue this but I want to know what you guys think (even though I probably will do it anyway) I am thinking that we will get some more drama because this was just mostly fluff (whatever that means) just so you know I refuse to do anything sex related becase they are minors and also just no and please I ask you to do the same in the comments now swearing is fine just nothing sex related please and also critisum is ok just please don’t be mean and now StRaIT HaIR sTrAiT a’S StrAiT FoRWorEd I DoN’T CuT CorNeREs I mAkE A PoINt To Be On TimE sorry sorry I couldn’t resist but anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this at least a little bit as much as enjoyed writing this *update so I wrote this chapter without my meds background without my meds I act like I’m high so I’m sorry but I am to lazy to rewrite this so to bad so sad for you ok you know what I am going to add on to the story because why the hell not ok by now also I have posted this already but I haven't finished the story because I was expecting to finish here but I will finish this even if I get bored because there is so much I didn’t answer like what Luz was going to do and also I want tea and drama so yea also sorry about the first few chapters I know they were not amazing but I have gotten a little better at writing ok bye for real now*

Chapter 7

Amity sat there grinning like a fool Luz HER girlfriend ah girlfriend she really liked that was she dreaming? No she wasn’t it did indeed just happen well shit that really did just happen well fuck I gess I’m not a single lady now ha I should go home now Amity walked out of the library smile still intact 

“hia mittens what's with the grin last night you were crying your eyes out and we didn’t see you at lunch”Emra asked “I didn’t go to school” Amity repled still having her grin “where were you then because you have never skipped”Edric asked “in the woods reading”Amity answered while giggling “okkkkkkkkkk why are you so happy all the sudden” Emra asked suspiciously “lets just say I came to the library single and because of Luz when I left I was or am not so single anymore” Amity said dreamly still giggling to herself “well shit don’t tell mom or dad they will merder you and Luz”Edric said “ok you're right I’m going to go for a walk now”Amity said as she twirled her hair “um ok you go do that” Emra said trying to hold in a laugh 

when Amity was gone “I have never seen her like this it’s like she’s in a trance” Emra said amazed “she didn’t even snap at us once”Edric added “we got to keep these two together” they said in unison 

“Luz why are you skipping class and why are you actually skipping and why are you smiling like a dope Luz please don’t tell me you were with Amity all day instead of at school it’s not that I care about you going to school or seeing Amity just don’t tell me you did it for her” Eda said “no I was at the library all day preparing for a certain book club” Luz said happily “ok why are you smiling like that wait a damn minute wait a damn minute (more of your daily dose of memes because I fucking can and why not) the only book club u are in is with Amity” Eda said “yea it is” Luz said lost in thought as she twirled her hair “ok and why are you like this”Eda asked even though she had an idea of what happened “oh we kissed and now we're dating”Luz said with a sigh “I’m going to go take a walk now”Luz said “um ok”Eda said confused (you think you see where this is going don’t you huh well maybe you are correct maybe you aren’t I don’t know what you are thinking hell I don’t even know you I am going to bestow a gift on you it’s a show it’s called Subrina the witch it’s on netflix don’t know if I spelled it right and no it’s not the old show this was made in 2020 one of few good things to come out in 2020 ok I’ll go now and your welcome)

Chapter 8  
Amity was SKIPPING she hadn't skipped since who knows when maybe when she was little she didn’t care she was just just soooooo happy she was going to see her girl she was still in a trance from earlier that day (yes even though it’s 10 miles she still is walking there because I said so at least I’m not having Luz completely become sociopath and kill everyone and then herself I’m sorry I just read this fanfic today and now I am crying she killed king people she killed king I mean yes bosha kinda deserved it but king here is the list of people she killed everyone in bosha’s gang there was like 4,king,willow,gus,AMITY,that one kid that bullied gus and the girl who saw her do it,like 3 baby birds, Edric and Emra,herself all in like 7 chapters I am sad ok back to story) Luz was walking to Amity's house when she bumped into someone “well I guess we can’t even get away from each other for a hour” Amity's voice said “ha I guess maybe it’s because your so darn cute”luz responded “you know how to make a girl blush”Amity flirty said back with a tint of red on her face “correction I know how to make my girl blush”luz said with a slight smile Amity was a tomato “stop it you're killing me here”Amity whispered (I don’t know I’m running out of words to use also very proud of how many words this thing is it’s already 28547 words ok back to story) “I was just coming to your house to ask you on a date” Amity said shyly “I accept your invitation fair maiden”Luz said in a goofy tone “does tomorrow work for you at 7” Amity asked “yes that's fine should I wear something fancy” Luz responded (I know I already used that word but whatever) “yes I’ma take you somewhere fancy” Amity replied and they both walked there separate ways because I am fucking done with this chapter 

Chapter 9  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what to wear” Luz was confused she was so aggravated she had 1 hour to pick a outfit she looked through her closet nothing screamed fancy or posh “are you ok kid I heard screaming” Eda said panicked as she burst through the door “noo I’m going on a date with Amity and I have to wear something fancy but I have nothing” Luz said panicking as she threw more clothing on the floor Eda looked at the room around her it was a mess there was clothing all over the floor in messy piles “seltal down kid I have a box downstairs with some of my old clothing labeled junk there are a few dresses in there” Eda said she was starting to worry for Luz’s well being “omg thank you Eda” Luz exclaimed Luz went downstairs to look for the box when she spotted it she was in aw it was HUGE she had to have Eda help her about a half hour later she finally opened the massive box inside was mostly normal clothing but then she spotted it it was a light turquoise long party gown with dark blue flowers scattered here and there it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen something a queen would wear with it was a pair of dark blue silk gloves and a dark blue flower necklace “of course you come across my favorite dress that shouldn’t even be in there that was my mother's wedding dress she wanted me to get wed in it of course I didn’t want to marry but that's a story for later anyway kid you can borrow it if you promise to keep it clean and safe”Eda said luz promised not to harm the dress after about 20 minutes she came down stairs wearing the dress waiting for her date

Amity showed up in a fancy bubble gum pink flowy dress one that if her siblings saw her in would make fun of her for the rest of her life “HI AMITY WANNA HEAR ME SING A SONG I MADE hoot hoot StRaiT HaIr StRAit A’s STraIT FoRWoReD” hooty started to sing “please just tell Luz I’m here hooty”Amity responded “ug fine I just wanted to sing you a song I made about you hoot hoot” hooty Angrily shouted as he disappeared a few moments later luz came to the door “I I I um you look look stunning L Luz” Amity managed to studer out “um you you do to Am Amity” Luz had never stuttered before “shall we mylady” Amity said as she put her hand out and luz took it with a small giggle they walked into a black limo still holding hands “fred if you tell anyone about this I will personally fire you got it good” Amity threatened the driver as she put up the privacy window up “why did you say that do you not want people to know we are dating”Luz said sadly as a tear escaped her eye “no it’s not like that I just don’t want my parents to know you saw how they were with willow I ashore you I wish that I could scream it out the window that I love you of course we will tell are friends and close ones”Amity said in a serious tone she kissed Luz’s to prove it “ok ok I believe you”luz said with a dopey smile on her face 

Chapter 10 

The black limo stopped at a fancy large building it looked like a palace “what the fuck is this place Amity an how are you goning to get us in”luz asked with aw “oh this um well my parents own this hotel and there is a really good restaurant so I can go free” Amity shyly repled “what the fuck do your parents do”Luz asked she was shocked I mean she know Amity was rich but this this looked like something from las vegas Amity grabbed luzs hand “I am really sorry for asking this but could you put this hat on people might freak out if they see your ears”Amity giltly asked as she took a baby blue beret “I have a better Idea I just need some tape and foundation preferably brown foundation” (sorry if that is racist I really am not trying to be please inform me if I am in a nice way please) luz said in a excited tone Amity made some tape and the foundation luz squished her ear to make it pointy then she taped it after she was done she put the foundation on the tape so it looked like it was part of her ear then she repeated the step on the other ear it didn’t hurt it was just uncomfortable and it looked ok luz ran up to the door unable to contain her excitement “Name” A tall beefy witch in all black said he sorta reminded her of beefy bob “um Luz Noceda” Luz repled friendly “your not on the list now get lost you insignificant low li-” he was interrupted by Amity “now that’s no way to speak to the owner's girlfriend is it now jack it would be ashame if i fired you here on the spot”Amity said the words hitting him hard “please please forgive me mam I did not realize please forgive me”jack was practically crying “fine but never ever disrespect my girlfriend and never mention this to my parents or I will fire you”Amity decided to take pity on him “I thought you said your parents owned this place”luz whispered in Amity's ear as they walked inside not wanting to draw too much attention “well yes they do if your being technical but they gave it to me for my birthday they own like a lot of places like this”Amity whispered back ,inside the hotel the first room looked like a large ballroom to which they walked into it was completely empty from there Amity led her to a elevator she pressed the button at the top wich said floor 197 and placed a key in a keyhole once the elevator opened it reviled a penthouse Amity took Luz’s hand and led her to the balcony. 

Chapter 11  
(BE WARNED SHIT GETS DEEP HERE MINOR HOMOPHOBIA,ABUSE,AND TRAUMA YOU MIGHT GET ANGRY AND RIGHTFULLY SO)“WOW this this this view is amazing” luz said in a amazed voice as she looked at the city lights and the sky it looked as though every color was blended together it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen “you should look where I’m standing the view is even more amazing because I can see you in it”Amity said not a silly bone in her body “oh Am your so cheesy sometimes”Luz respond in aw “ what did you just call me” Am asked confused “Am it’s a nickname you don’t have one except for mittens but that doesn't really count so I made you one but if you don’t like it I can take it back”Luz replied “no no no I love it lu” Amity jumped in “Lu I love that Am oh before I forget I have a tiny favor you see my phone is going to die really soon so I want to say a final goodbye to my mom on it but I want her to know about this place so I'm going to need some proof will you please help me Am” luz said desperately (yep this is the plan from 10 chapters from before I was gonna forget about it because the plan didn’t work out but my best friend let's call them Becy told me that I should so you can thank her hopefully you haven't completely forgotten the first chapter even though I wish I could seriously excepted from the first paragraph it’s mostly just shit and I can’t spell) “of course I will lu” Am softly replied “well now that that’s out of the way this night so far has been just so wonderful thank you so much for coming lu” Am said with a small chuckle “anything princes”lu answered sweetly, Amity was boss level tomato before she could answer she heard those two familiar voices that had ruined her life she didn’t even have to turn to tell it was her parents “child what are you doing with this lowlife human are you no no this can’t be what I think this is are you on a date with with this thing ha you are never going to live this down”her mom’s voice was full coldness and venom “sweety if you were interested in dating you could have told us we would have found you a proper boy or girl as a sutipule companion”her father sounded a little more kind luz noted “what no what he means is that we will find you a nice young man who will take over the business because your ex siblings have run away apparently”her mother's words hit her like bricks her siblings had gotten out they were free that for some reason gave her hope “NO” was all she said but it surprised her parents she had never said no to them “I WILL NOT I’M GAY I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND IN THE SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER HELL THE HOLE TIME I'VE KNOWN HER SHE HAS BEEN MORE FAMILY TO ME THEN YOU EVER HAVE”Amity was fuming she had been keeping that inside for 14 years “what did you just say to me”her mother's voice was dripping with venom but barely a whisper “I said no”Amity was done with this shit. Everyone was shocked, the blight had just slapped her daughter right across the face “come on sweety lets go from now on you are not my mom but a bich in sheep's clothing and dad I love you”and with that Amity turned away and left her shocked parents behind never once looking back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna finish this shit sorry but I'm not really in this fandom anymore, soooooooooooooo no hate?


End file.
